


You Just Get Old, It Lasts Forever

by Dennisbian



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis/Charlie's Trauma are slightly brought up at the end, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, nothing graphic or detailed only referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dennisbian/pseuds/Dennisbian
Summary: Both Mac and Dennis reflect on their 'friendship'. They are of course best friends but are they lovers? Dennis doesn't think so but Mac wants more than 'just friends'.Bros by Wolf Alice is used as inspiration for this fic.The story follows a short timeline of their friendships from both Mac and Dennis' point of view. Changes of pov will be indicated.





	You Just Get Old, It Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Bros by Wolf Alice is used as inspiration for this fic. 
> 
> [https://open.spotify.com/track/2PIcAQiSOayFwJrfWc72Qc?si=7AAaTpebTGaIIGS0VF-j8w] spotify link
> 
> It's a really good song. The lyrics will be incorperated in the chapter and will be shown via bold text and [ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of Dennis' trauma with Ms Klinsky near the very end (nothing graphic)

**[Are your lights on?**  
**Are your lights still on?**  
**I'll keep you safe**  
**You keep me strong]**

It is 12AM, on a regular wednesday night. Mac was in the shower and Dennis was in his room. Door shut and locked to keep any unwanted vistors (Mac) out.

Mac stepped out of the shower, warm and clean. He dried himself off with a soft towel he 'borrowed' (stole) from Dennis. He had intended to give it back, but it felt so gentle on his skin. He was so used to the old and rough towel he bought when he first moved into the appartment, he forgot what it was like to not be scratched up by a towel. He wouldn't dare tell Dennis but he stole it after Dennis used it once. He saw it hanging in Dennis' bathroom and something in him _needed_ his towel. It wasn't that deep it was just because he new although Dennis used it, it was still clean. He wanted anything of Dennis' he could get his hands on. If Dennis won't return his feelings thats okay, but that doesn't mean Mac will stop feeling for him. Every thought Mac had about Dennis was so intimate. He could never stop his mind wondering when it came to Dennis. He was so tired and he lost a lot of weight recently, but Mac knew he would still feel so warm and gentle curled up next to him, no matter how boney he may be. 

Mac thought about it often, holding Dennis in his arms, that is.Mac could perfectly envision them. They would be sitting on the couch, stress free, watching an action movie with some hot guys and badass stunts. Dennis would yawn, feeling tired after a long day of work. He would inch closer to Mac and would feel Mac tense up a bit, not wanting to freak Dennis out by touching him. He would to Mac and look at him, softly. He would notice all his features, his rough beard, fluffy hair, downturned eyes which give him the puppy look, and what Mac presumes Dennis is jealous of most, his cheekbones. Mac would start sweating a little bit, being under the gaze of Dennis of course. Dennis would touch his hair lightly, sending chills through Mac's body. Dennis was the only one with the ability to do that to Mac. He wouldn't admit he's a very needy and affectionate craving man, but the touch of his friends couldn't compare to the touch of his _best friend_. Dennis would lean in, muttering something about how good Mac looks, now that he's not just working out his glamour muscles. Mac would feel the warmth from Dennis' breath on his neck, his heart would race. His cheeks would flush bright red and he would struggle to keep his calm. He wouldn't want Dennis to know how good his attention feels, as his ego would just get bigger, but Mac knew he would lose his mind if Dennis flirted with him. Dennis would put the bowl of popcorn that would be resting on Mac's lap on the coffee table. He would pull himself into Mac's lap, resting his head on Mac's chest. He would curl up to Mac like a cat, desperate for warmth and love. Mac would hold Dennis tightly that he would trace his fingers lightly across Dennis' back, soothing him. He knew it would make Dennis feel safe, hopefully it would encourage Dennis to cuddle with him more.

Mac snapped out of his day dream, still naked in his bathroom with the towel now wrapped around his waist. His heart ached when he remembered Dennis calling everyone out for their sexual harrasment, and remembered how bad he felt when Dennis called on him, scolding him for constantly touching the man and kissing him. Mac truly thought Dennis liked it, he was wrong. He couldn't deny his attraction towards the man but he knew his behaviour was unacceptable and that he couldn't touch him anymore. It wasn't worth Dennis hating him, or the pain in his heart when he remembered that Dennis won't want him the way Mac does. Touching Dennis' shoulder, wrapping his arm around Dennis, touching Dennis' hands were out of the question. They brought comfort to the both of them but after Dennis left and came back. He hated being touched. He missed when they were best friends. Now their conversations are filled with awkward silences and Mac's longing looks. 

Mac walked back into his room, letting the towel loosen around his waist as he dragged open the drawers and pulling out any old clothes to sleep in. He sighed as he got dressed, pulling on his briefs first, then yanking one of Dennis' old shirt's over his head. Looking in the mirror he felt a pit in his stomach when he thought about the last time Dennis wore this shirt. It had been a couple years ago but it was an often visited memory by Mac. They had been watching Predator on 'Mac and Dennis Movie Night' and Dennis inched over to Mac and rested his head on Mac's shoulder. He looked so cute when he was tired. Fuck. Mac offered to turn the movie off if Dennis wanted to rest but Dennis rejected the offer as he layed his legs in Mac's lap. Eventually, sometime during the movie, Mac found his arm around Dennis' waist as he sat in his lap, head now on Mac's chest. The lights were off and they were illuminated by the TV. Dennis tilted his head up, now making eye contact with Mac, he slowly leaned his head closer until Mac could feel Dennis' breath on his lips.

"You look so _good_ , baby boy." Dennis whispered to him.

Mac's breath hitched, his heart began to race, and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He must've looked as red as a strawberry, but Dennis said he looked _good_. He felt a surge in his chest, what if Dennis was just fucking with him. God he wanted to kiss him so bad. Not wanting to scare Dennis off he just kept his eyes down, staring at his lips. If he kept the eye contact he would've seen that Dennis was staring at the other man's lips too. He lifted Mac's chin up as it had dropped a bit at Dennis' comment, and leaned forward, making contact with Mac's lips. They were a bit chapped but Dennis had extra lip balm on. His lips were so soft and the kiss tasted like peaches. Mac didn't want to break it but Dennis did. After kissing Mac, Dennis bit his bottom lip, making eye contact with Mac. 

"Goodnight, baby boy" Dennis whispered over the volume of the TV still playing in the background. He stood up and went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Mac just sat there, in shock that the man he considered his best friend, and had been denying his feelings about, just _kissed_ him. Immedietly, he switched the TV off and went into his own room and layed down on his own bed. His heart was still racing. Did that really just happen? Why did it feel so good? It shouldn't, he's not a homo. 

Mac took off the shirt and threw it under the bed, not wanting to see it again. It hurt too much. He got out another loose shirt and slipped it on, face reddened from the memory of Dennis sitting on his lap and kissing him. Mac was out now, he knew he was gay and very much in love with Dennis. However, Dennis didn't love him. He crept out of his own room and got a fresh glass of water. After several gulps, he sat down on the living room couch in the dark. He felt guilty about his attraction to Dennis. He shouldn't feel guilty for liking him, should he? Mac knew he should speak to Dennis about this, he was the one who should be allowed to say whether or not he's uncomfortable with it. He turned and could see a slight light emitting from under Dennis' door. He got up, leaving his glass on the coffee table and walked shakily to the door. He took a deep breath before knocking. 

"Yeah?" a voice from inside said. Fuck, Mac hoped he would be asleep, even though he saw his light was still on. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey- uh, it's me. Can I ask you something?" Mac asked, voice raised so Dennis could hear. His heart beat began to pick up again. This moment would either break his heart or it would be nothing. He could hear soft thumps inside the room of someone getting up. As he could hear the sound of the door unlocking, only a small Dennis appeared between the gap of the door and his door frame. He was tired but not from being awoken from sleep. Mac could feel the ache in his heart again.

"Y-you remember when we... uh, When we kinda, well you kinda.." Mac stumbled to say.

"Spit it out" Dennis barked. The aggrivation in Dennis' voice hurt Mac a bit. Just ask him, Mac, God damn it.

"Do you really hate me touching you?" Mac asked, voice quavering.

"Sometimes, yeah. Is this really what you knocked on my door to ask about?" Dennis said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry" Mac mumbled, turning around to head back to his room with his head down, just like a puppy with its tail between it's legs.

Dennis watched Mac turn away before he chipped "Mac. Do you wanna watch a movie in my room?"

Mac's head lifted immedietly as he turned to Dennis with a squinty eyed smile, it wasn't movie night but Mac wanted to spend time with Dennis any chance he got. Dennis opened his door fully and lifted his arm, inviting Mac in. As he walked past Dennis he felt a pang of guilt, remembering to be careful not to make Dennis uncomfortable. He sat on the end of his bed, like many of Dennis' sexual conquests when they first came in. Dennis headed straight to his small TV on the shelf and loaded up Lethal Weapon 5. He turned back around and saw Mac's awkward seating position. 

"C'mon" Dennis said, lifting the covers of his bed, inviting Mac to lay next to him. Mac gulped as he got up.

"Are you sure?" Mac said, almost a whisper.

"Yes. Now get in." Dennis ordered, rolling his eyes again.

As they watched their own movie, the shower scene came up where they were wrestling. Dennis looked over to Mac, who was laying with his legs crossed tightly, probably to hide his boner Dennis thought. 

"We should wrestle more" Dennis said, attention now on the TV. He felt Mac staring at him.

"Yeah dude, we should" Mac said quietly, hoping Dennis would forget the conversation and that this could be over so he could go back to his room. 

Dennis turned to him and got on his lap, now straddling him. 

"Dude, what the fuck? Get off me" Mac shouted.

"Make me" Dennis replied with a smirk.

Clearly, Dennis wasn't aware of Mac's strength as all it took was one push and Dennis was back in his spot on the bed. Mac huffed, obviously frustrated with him. He leaned over a little too close, and gently ran his finger's through Mac's hair. Mac pulled away and just scoffed.

"C'mon, baby boy" Dennis teased. Mac was **not** having it.

"Dennis shut the fuck up" Mac yelled as he stood up, leaving Dennis alone in his bed.

"Mac, baby! Come back I was only joking" Dennis shouted after Mac. Mac turned to Dennis, absolutely furious.

"Fuck off Dennis! I'm not your God Damned baby. You fucking made a whole God Damned seminar just to tell me not to touch you. So, you don't get to fucking touch me back and try to lead me on." Mac yelled at Dennis, who just sat there, amused by him.

"Baby, let me explain" Dennis said as he got up, walking over to Mac. He rested his hands on Mac's _strong_ arms as he looked into his eyes. Mac sighed, growing tired.

"Look it's not that I hate you, I don't. I just don't want to be touched all the time. Sometimes I like it, but sometimes I don't. I only like it if _I_ get to choose when you're touching me. I need to have the control okay, you don't. You can just sit there and be good for me baby boy. If you are, I'll let you touch me." Dennis revealed, voice calm to try and soothe Mac. He didn't need to aggitate the man further. Sufficed to say, it didn't work.

"Dude fuck you. I'm not a fucking dog who gets to have a treat okay? I'm a God Damned person. If you don't want me touching you. Fine. I won't touch you. You don't then get to straddle me and fuck around with my feelings. Either you're into me, or you're not. You made it clear that you're not, so I'll leave you alone." Mac said, storming off. When he got into his room he slammed the door shut, turned off the lights, and got into bed. Fuck Dennis. He's such a prick. He could've just said he didn't want to be touched instead of humiliating him infront of everyone, including their friends. He could've just said that he want control. He didn't have to speak to him like he's a stupid dog. Mac deserved better than Dennis and he knew it. All Dennis does is fuck about with people's feelings. He was still angry and wanted to scream. It wouldn't be worth it and he knew Dennis would laugh at the fact he's worked Mac up so much. His head rested on the pillow and he began to drift off. Until, he heard his door creak open slowly.

"Mac?" Dennis said softly.

"Go away." Mac replied through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm not going. I just want to talk" Dennis said, slipping into Mac's bed.

"Goddammit dude" Mac began, voice raising

"No, stop just listen to me. Please." Dennis pleaded. Mac could hear the desperation in his voice. Fine. He better have a good reason for fucking with his emotions constantly.

"I just- Look, I mean it when I say I need the control. Okay, and I'm not talking about being a top or whatever, I mean I need to know I have the power to end whatever is going on, that you will stop when I need you to. Being touched all the time, by anyone not just you, scares me. I hate it I feel like I can't breathe, I feel trapped like-" Dennis began rambling

"In the library?" Mac mumbled, not wanting to upset Dennis. He may be a dick but he didn't want to bring up the argument that Dennis has had 1000 times about whether he was raped by Ms Klinsky or not.

"No dude, how many times do I have to say, I wasn't raped, okay? I'm not Charlie." Dennis snapped back. Mac stayed silent, his back to Dennis still.

"I didn't mean to snap. It's- I wasn't raped okay? Yeah I don't like being touched sometimes but Ms Klinsky had **nothing** to do with it" Dennis said, clearly in denial. Mac may have denied being gay all these years, but he also helped Charlie work through his trauma when he was younger (Though of course now he is back in denial). He knows exactly what it looks like to try to convince yourself and others that something is (or isn't) true. 

"Okay" Mac just mumbled. Wanting Dennis to leave him alone. His heart ached and he was tired. He was tired of Dennis, he was tired of the day, he was tired of everything. He just needed to rest. He felt the weight on the mattress shift as Dennis layed down in his bed, tugging some of the covers Mac had to wrap himself up.

"Dude, what the hell? Go to your own room." Mac said, sitting up.

"No, I want to stay here. Just hold me. Please Mac." Dennis said, whimpering.

"Fine." Mac sighed, laying back down. 

"At least give me some of the covers back" Mac said. Dennis shifted the duvet over Mac, who was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Please hold me" Dennis whispered. It made him feel safe. He needed to feel safe sometimes. Mac was the one to give him safety and comfort, _sometimes_. Dennis turned on his side with his back to Mac as Mac then shifted up to spoon him, wrapping his arm around Dennis' waist. Dennis pulled the covers over his shoulder like he would as a child (It gave him extra safety) and let out a shaky breathe.

"Dude, how can you say you weren't-" Mac said, begining to bring up the topic Dennis wanted to avoid.

"Please, can we forget about it? At least for now." Dennis asked. He had no intention of talking about it with anyone again. It wasn't trauma, it was cool. It was something brag and boast about. 

"Goodnight bro" Mac mumbled, they would deal with it tomorrow. That's what they said about most issues, but they never do 'deal with it tomorrow'.

"Goodnight baby boy" Dennis whispered to an already unconsious Mac.


End file.
